Elvellon
by Tomtom713
Summary: In a new world where a young Prince needed to take his fathers place as King, Tom Riddle, along with his brother Raven is leading their Kingdom Amarth to a high statues. But what will happen, when Raven finds a person from Skya? Read and find out. (Warning: Contain Yaoi, boyxboy and maybe Smut in later Chapters.)


To Readers: everything in _italics_ is the character speaking in another language. Could be Elvish as an example.

This is an Rp between a friend of mine, we have done it for a long time and now I would like to share this with other people.

It has been through a Beta Reader, Lex, who I give a big credit for helping me to edit the grammar and other stuff too. :3 Thanks a lot Lex! I hope she will continue to be my Beta Reader for as long as she wish.  
Now, this story will have a lot of crossovers, since my friend and I used characters from: Harry Potter, Rise Of The Guardians, How To Train Your Dragon, The Hobbit, Black Butler. You name them, so if you spot a familiar name or find a character familiar. That's sort of the reason why.

I own nothing of it, only having the fun of Rping and write it.

A big credit to my Friend Malle, who Rped this with me for a long time.

now on to the story!

* * *

_It all started in the land of Elvellon. The kingdom Amarth had been the greatest kingdom of them all since the king was loyal and understanding of his citizens' problems. The king made prosperous choices and only wanted peace between the other kingdoms that were settled within Elvellon. However, regardless of this the king made sure his kingdom always had something ready in case a war were ever to break out. Thomas Marvolo Riddle... the Son of the prior king had taken over the kingdom when his father was killed by his new found wife. Since Thomas had been the last heir in the family he took over the kingdom at the young age of 17 years. At the time there had many doubts and concerns over whether he could be a great king at such an age, but those doubts were proven wrong as the first war broke out against the Skya lands where blood traitors and different creatures like orces, Trolls, witches and Demons hailed. On his first day of battle the young king Thomas demonstrated his worthiness by leading his army in battlefield among the front ranks. He gained admiration and respect from his people as he continuously won battle after battle but the king did not feel the victory as he experienced the horrors of war and lost two of his most trusted generals whose children had then taken the rank in the army. The war waged long as the years grew out and King Thomas was hailed a hero when he was finally able to create peace with The Land of Skyas. The people rejoiced at the new found peace and loved their great king as Thomas was finally able to put away his sword and pick up his crown. The war was over and peace was had in all the lands… or at least some of the creatures of Skyas had laid down their weapons whereas others, well, they let their hate fester..._

The king sat in his throne room while he was listening to the needs of his subjects. The poor of the kingdom had come to him to inquire if they could get a bit of medicine for their children. Tom stood from his throne and stepped toward the woman. He knelt to her level as he took her hand," I won't let any child in my kingdom suffer for an illness. When you can and have money enough to do so pay me back, till that time tend to your child," He said softly and nodded his head as he placed a small sack of golden coins in her hand.

"Thank you my lord!" The woman cried in joy and surprisingly hugged the king around his neck.

"I wish your child a better future," Tom said as his guards lead the woman out.

Tom had not even gotten to his home when he heard the doors pushed open to show Raven striding in with someone in tow. A man was pushed to the ground in front of him.

"What have you found Raven?" Tom asked as he grabbed around the goblet of water that one of his servants had just set down for him. He murmured a quick pleasantry as he studied the man brought before him.

The prisoner was in a tattered Skya uniform worn by one with the rank of a general, he had scorch marks and blood all over himself. Raven had caught the man in the city that had been burned down recently - it wasn't even at the border – that was only a full day inland from the castle. Fucking bastards had slain everyone; woman, children, and the elderly whom hadn't the health or strength to protect themselves. They looked to have been burned by a searing heat because the corpses that were found where but ashen bones, no skin remained, and it was impossible to tell whether the victims had been alive to experience the torture or not.

"This is the General of the Skya army, he is called Charlie Pendragon. He's the one who burned down Cirna." Raven explained, his eyes stormy with anger though he spoke in a calm voice.

The king looked at the red haired General for a time as he sat his goblet down on a tray that a young servant presented to him. He stood from his throne and made his way towards Raven; Hands folded behind his back as he stared into eyes of his young General.

"_Do you know for certain if it was him that burned down Cirna? Have you any proof that he set the fire there and burned the city?_" The king spoke Elvish in a soothing voice but his eyes were hard and cold as he came to a stop in front of his General.

"_He's the General in command of their entire army, they would have had to do it under his orders. My men ambushed them to which many of them fled like the mutts they are, but this one we found in the forest, staggering about. Any potential witness is dead and the rest are those whom committed the crime.. So the only thing speaking for him is his uniform and his rank. Besides, he's been refusing to speak this whole time._" Raven shrugged and brushed a hand through his black hair in a fit of annoyance and exasperation. The king looked at his General for a time before his eyes fell to the red haired prisoner. He slowly knelt down in front of the captured human in an effort to project a sort of comfort.

"Mr. Pendragon, "He spoke with a calm and friendly voice, "May I inquire as to what exactly happened to you?" when he was answered in silence the king glanced at the uniform and studied the scorch marks.

"Did you get in a fire? Did someone force you to do anything?" The king calmly asked but still received no reply.

Charlie didn't look up, instead he let his long hair slip over his shoulders and hide his face in a red curtain. He had understood a few words, but not enough to know what they were talking about. The general just closed his eyes and listened to the calm and soft voice of Amarth's king. He knew he had stayed silent for too long when the kings General took hold of his hair and yanked so his head faced the ceiling.

"My king asked you a question, mutt!" he hissed, pulling harder on the hair between his fingers. Then Charlie began to fight as his already bruised head was lit on fire by the pain. He paused only from the feel of sharp metal biting into his throat.

Tom was fast to act as he saw the glint of silver flash from Ravens belt. He clamped down onto Ravens hand and over the dagger to force a halt in movement.

"Raven!" Tom snapped and then quickly switched languages.

"_We do not make a threat against people in my kingdom. Look at him," _He said and nodded towards the downtrodden prisoner,_" He is scared and confused over what has happened. It doesn't help any of us if he gets his life threatened potentially just after getting out of a bad situation. I'm not going to warn you one more time General Raven. Do. Not. Threat. People. In. My. Kingdom._" The king spoke with a firm voice. After a moment he turned back to the man huddled on the floor and helped him into a sitting position.

"Could you answer my questions Mr. Pendragon? I'm trying to help to the best of my abilities," he told him in a calming voice. Somewhat disgruntled, Raven sheathed his knife back at his waist and took hold of the red locks again - a bit gentler this time around.

"_Dear Brother, it's my duty to make sure you are safe. I will not kill anyone as is your wish, but please allow me to do my job_," he pleaded but knew that his king was not listening as intently as he should be, "_What would your people do if you died_."

Charlie still didn't know what they were saying or arguing about, but he didn't care. He simply knew was that they were waiting for to speak and so with a minute hesitation the wisdom of his decision, he spoke.

"I collected a small group whom of like-minded people who couldn't stand the situation of our own country anymore. We're at war with ourselves. Skya is tearing itself apart. We wanted to get out and used the army uniforms to make our way passed the Skyan guards around the borders. We were going to plead our cause to the king of Amarth, but we were betrayed ...and the chaos that ensued brought the death of a hundred innocent people," he said in a whisper.

"**I** brought death to your country once again." He couldn't look the king in the eyes, and he hissed when the hand on his hair pulled back. He was not met with the king's face but anothers whose features were contorted in rage, a storm in his eyes.

"This is either the worst lie ever told, or the most truth. I hope for you that it is the latter." the General of Amarth hissed.

Tom slightly glanced up at Raven as the prisoner spoke and held a hand up to quiet his brothers almost interruption before he faced back towards Pendragon. Though the man would not look at him he made a small nod to the red head when the story was done and prepared to speak but then Raven had grabbed the prisoner and pulled the man back by his hair to spit a threat at him.

"Raven!" Tom snapped again and stood.

"_Why not let me choose whom is speaking the truth right now? You know very well that I can tell if they speak the truth or not." _He told the general then looked to the Pendragon.

"I do not think you would purposefully bring death to my country human ...you speak of a betrayal and so the how could the fault be yours? Trust ...is the golden rule between two people or more. I can't blame a single human that had mistakenly lay his trust in a rotten person." Tom spoke as he looked at Raven.

"Be kind brother. Take him to a room and let him rest. Make sure the kitchen brings a tray of food to him. I will speak with him alone later," he said as he turned to sit upon his throne again. His hands folded on his lap as his mind wandered into deep thought.

Raven released the captives' hair and pulled him up by his bound arms. "Up we go," he muttered and walked him out of the room. He didn't even bother trying to get the human to express his thanks for the kings' mercy. That would only have led to him getting rough with the man and then his brother would be cross with him. The general got him to a room that only barred entry from the outside, the room being so high that the only way for Pendragon to escape would be to jump and grow wings. He then told a servant to bring a tray of food from the kitchen to the prisoner, and had he a guard stationed to the outside of the door. Raven then walked back to the throne room and seeing no one there he walked to his brothers chambers. Not bothering to knock he waltzed inside to find his brother in deep thought, "_What will you with him?" _Raven bluntly asked without waiting for acknowledgement.

Charlie looked around with tired burned out eyes. He didn't even consider the bed, he just sat down at the opposite wall of the window and looked out at the sky; watching the clouds float by and the occasional bird.

A few moments after he heard the doors close behind his brother Tom told his people that he would be alone in his chambers. He changed out of his robes within his private quarters as he prepared for bed only to freeze when he caught sight of the huge family portrait above the mantle. Tom was dressed in his thin night robes, bare feet on the uncomfortable cold stone floor but still he gazed at the old portrait. His father stood so proud next to his first wife; Tom and Raven's mother. Tom stood as the eldest at an age of 11 with a bright smile and an arm thrown around the shoulder of his younger brother raven. He missed his parents …and he knew that Raven did too despite his rough exterior. He soon heard the door to his chamber opened and listened to his brother speak but kept his eyes on the portrait.

"_I saw fear on his face...like he had lost an important person, Raven. His voice spoke the truth and he...he wasn't able to look me in the eyes. It tells me a lot about his person,_" He explained before he finally turned away from the old painting and strode to the window across the room. he folded his hands on his back as he looked out at his kingdom and the village surrounding the castle.

Raven disliked the portrait Tom was insistent to have on his mantle. It was why he always chose to seat at a chair with its back to the picture.

_"I am only asking you to be cautious, dear brother of mine," _he said tiredly with closed eyes. Being a General was exhausting, he didn't even want to think of the weight that rested on the shoulders of his brother. _"I have set a guard on the door to his room, and he's getting fed, but you may want to get used to the worst. It is not likely that he will survive," _Raven had recognized the look of utter defeat on his captive and there were no life in those eyes anymore. It wouldn't surprise the general if the human killed himself.

Tom let out a sigh as he watched the village slowly getting ready to sleep as the shops began to close down. _"I am not hoping for much, Raven," _he said before he looked at his brother. "I still have the dreams brother..._seeing our father in bed with a dagger poking out from his chest. I really try my best you know, being the king, but there is so much pressure on the crown you simply couldn't believe it." _he said and walked toward his bed to sit. The king took the crown off his head and sat it on the nightstand. He laid upon the bed and pulled the covers over his body to stop at his stomach.

Raven watched Tom and then stood up to shed his leather armor onto the chair he had been sitting in. He walked over to his brother, only dressed in undergarments and a long shirt, and laid his weapons next to the crown.

_"Scoot over dear brother," _he said as he got under the cover, an arm over his brothers chest and his head rested on the pillow beside him, _"I know, but I'm here for you, and I will pick you up if you fall."_ He knew it was harder on Tom after losing their parents than it was for himself. Tom was his parental figure because when he grew up, neither of his parents had the time for him. The heir was bestowed that time to be pampered and tutored, so Raven used his time to speak with the castles guards and stable master.

Tom scooted a bit aside in his bed as he felt his brother settle beside him. He let out a breath as he slowly closed his eyes taking comfort in his brothers' presence. They had always a strong bond, brothers forever stay together.

_"Thank you dear brother ...I know I can trust you." _He whispered and let himself sink into sleep. Like always his dreams were nightmares, his parents' bodies dead and cold, but it was slightly more bearable with Raven there to be able to calm him down.

* * *

That's the first chapter, what do you guys think? As soon chapter two has been through my Beta Reader, I will publish it when I get time too.

Remember to comment on it xD Until next time~


End file.
